Pain pulls us together
by Staceysky
Summary: Pain is what brings Regina and Emma together. Can Regina give in to her feelings? This is mainly focused on Emma's POV. This is a Emma/Regina slash. This is based after the curse has broken however Emma has nothing to do with breaking the curse. She arrives to Storybrooke once it is broken.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic **  
**I've already completed a few chapters which I will post soon. **

**I'm enjoying this little story, i hope you guys enjoy it too.**

Emma:

I entered Storybrooke, I paused to take in the sight of the small town.

"So this is Storybrooke?"

"Yep." said the little browned hair boy

As I continued walking on with this child, we spoke, well he spoke, and I just said the answer of yes or no, depending on the question which I was barely listening to.

They passed houses, shops, even diners before they reached their final destination together.

I stopped at the front gate and looked up, the house was huge, almost as huge as a mansion, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the child ring the doorbell, I then hurried toward the door, as if something was pulling me to the door.

I managed to get to the door before the owner answered.

I heard the joyful cries of a woman. "Henry, where have you been?" Then it continued by "I was so worried."

Henry replied by saying "I went to find my mum, and here she is." He pointed to me with the biggest grin on his face.

The women looked instantly upset and shocked then she looked up towards me, she smiled, a sweet smile, she looked like she was frozen with the smile on her face. Then, unexpectedly, the smile turned into a frown and she said

"So you must be Miss Swan." I ignored her then she went on saying "So Miss Swan, what where you doing with my son, he's 10 years old, he should have been in bed, not with you."

I was angered by this, shouting at me about how he should be in bed, she is his mother, well foster mother.

I replied by saying "Excuse me, he came to find me, if you would have listened to him, you would have heard him state that, and how dare you point the finger at me when he's your son, therefore your responsibility, if he's not in bed, it's your fault." Then I looked at Henry and said "Bye kiddo" I looked back up at the mother, she looked pretty pissed.

I walked down the path towards the gate.

Just before I got to the gate I heard her shout back "Yes he is my son, you remember that." I ignored her comment, as she was right, I heard the gate slam behind me as I turned the corner.

**So yeah, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. **  
**Sorry it's a short chapter. **  
**Let me know what you think. I know so far it's a lot like the actual series but in the next chapters it will be different from the series.**

**The story does get better.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is now from Regina's point of view.**  
**It's a bit longer then the last.**  
**So yeah, I hope you like it.**

Regina:

When she turned the corner, she was disappeared out of sight behind the tall hedge. I felt saddened, I have no idea while I feel like this, however I have to put it to the back of my mind, forget about it.

The next morning I looked out of my window, it was a bright sunny day. I walked downstairs to find Henry sitting in the living room, drawing, I smiled while walking over to him.

"What are you drawing? You have a desk in your room to sit at."

He replied "Oh nothing." He then dashed passed me, I watched him run up the spiral staircase.

"You never told me what you would like for breakfast." I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

He shouted back "Oh, I forgot to say, I already had breakfast."

Hmm not like him to make himself breakfast.

I sat at the table alone eating a croissant.

"SHIT" "Henry you're going to be late for school it's 8.45."

Within the next minute he came running down the stairs with his coat, shoes and backpack on. We made it to school, 5 minutes early.

I walked into the small police station, Graham was sat in his chair reading. "Henry returned home late last night, unharmed."

He jumped out of his chair shocked by my presence "Oh good, I sent my men out to search for him, I believe they are out there searching for him now, shall I call them back?"

I smiled, I loved the fact that I had the power to scare people so much that they would simply do what I wanted them to do, however I thought it be too mean to keep them out there any longer searching for something which has already been found.

"Yes, call them back right away."

"Also Madam Mayor, last night a young lady came in here asking for a place to stay."

My heart dropped "I hope you sent her away, we do not need any more lives living here." "Most definitely not her." I muttered to myself.

"Oh I didn't think you would mind, I pointed her in the direction of the B&B."

I walked straight out of the station towards the B&B feeling very annoyed.

"I demand to see Miss Swan immediately."

The old lady picked up the phone and started dialling her room number "Sorry to disturb you Miss Swan but the mayor is here and she would like to see you immediately."

I heard a faint sigh which was followed by an okay. She hung up.

"She will be down any minute now."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she was shocked to see me, she turned towards the old lady and said "I thought you said the mayor was here to see me."

I quickly cut in before the old lady spoke "Miss Swan I am the mayor." I glared at her with a smirk across my face.

"You're the mayor?" she questioned with shock written across her face. "Miss Swan I need you to leave Storybrooke for good, right away." I turned and walked out of the building.

"So you must be Regina Mills then." She said running after me.

I turned to face her "I am the mayor and I need you to leave at once, now I advise you to get your things and go."

"I was only planning on staying the one night, so don't fret, I'll be gone before you know it." I smiled at her.

"Well you better be planning to leave soon Miss Swan I don't want you around my son, confusing him."

"So you do see me as a fret." I smirked with eyes glaring at her. "So answer me this Madam Mayor, why did he sneak out of the house last night to come looking for me, claiming that I'm his mum, if he sees you as his mum that loves him dearly?"

I looked at her, taken back by her behaviour, how dare her.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, how dare you come to my town saying that I don't love my son." I looked at her, she still smirking. I instantly lost my temper. "Get out now, get out of my town, I don't want to see you ever again, Understood?"

She just stood there, her soft green eyes looking back into mine. She was no longer smirking. She looked slightly sad, like a school girl being told off by her teacher.

I couldn't help but stare back into her eyes.

Then she said, "I'll leave when I'm ready to leave." Then she cut off the connection and walked up the stairs. I stood there silent, watching her head up the stairs to her room.

I turned and left the building in a slight daze as to what had just happened.

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please let me know what you think.**  
**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it.  
This chapter is from Emma point of view. **

Emma:

What the hell did I just say, I collapsed on the bed thinking to myself. She looked really tired, she had dark circles under her eyes, like she didn't get any sleep last night.

It was 1pm and I decided to go out for lunch, the town was very small so it didn't take me long to pick a place to eat at.

It was a small diner around the corner from the B&B, as I entered the building the smell of coffee surrounded me, I sat down. I hoped that Regina wouldn't find me in here, I'd rather avoid her then get into another argument with her. As I sat at my table the waitress came over to take my order, she was skinny, very tall with long black hair.

Within minutes later I was eating my sandwich. As I was eating, I decided to leave after I finished here.

I left the diner I spotted Regina, she also spotted me, damn I thought to myself half expecting her to come over. However she never came over to me, she just stood there watching me, she was in the far distance but what I could tell from her facial expression, she was either sad, or simply had no expression. Just looking at her from a far made me feel slightly sad. I didn't want to leave, but I thought it be best if I do.

I turned and walked away, out of Storybrooke, there was no need for me to say bye to Henry, because, well, I already said bye to him last night, and he thinks I'm already long gone. As I kept walking I could feel her staring at me, she was most probably grinning. Minutes later as I got closer towards the sign which read 'Thank You for visiting Storybrooke' I heard some movement in the forest to the right of me. I thought this to be strange as I have heard this forest is uninhabitable.

I began walking towards the noise guessing that someone might have gotten lost. As I got closer to the rustling noise I heard a scream, so I picked up the pace and ran towards the scream. Then the forest cleared, I was in an opening surrounded by trees. I stopped and tried to listen for any movement, then I heard another scream, this time it was closer, I ran towards it. Then I found a body lying under a tree, there was no movement, I walked closer to get a better look of the person, it was Regina.

I ran towards her and bent down to look at her, she looked up at me and forced a weak smile, then her eyes came to a close. I rang the hospital. I waited for them to turn up. I just sat next to Regina thinking, what was she doing out here, what had happened to her. 20 minutes later some guys turned up, they carried her out of the forest and placed her in the ambulance, they asked if I wanted to come with them, I hesitated, and then I thought of Henry, he needs to know.

"No it's ok, I'll walk back to town."

I walked to Henry's school "Excuse Mary Margaret, may I have a word with Henry, it's very important."

"Umm, yeah ok." She replied slightly hesitant.

"Hey Henry, I'm here about your mother, she's umm."

"Yeah I know, I heard Mary Margaret talking about my mother, she's in the hospital right, and you saved her."

"Well I won't say I saved her, I found her and called the ambulance." "Would you like me to take you to her after school?"

"Yeah ok, suppose I have to see if she's ok."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't really get along much, we rarely talk, she's always busy, I would prefer it if she wasn't my mum."

"Henry, I'm sure she loves you, she was very worried when you went missing." After all, she was very worried when he went missing.

"Hmm, well school finishes in 30minutes, I'll see you then." And with that he ran back into class.

I sat in my room at the B&B. Suppose I'm staying then. Even though Regina hates me, and I suppose I shouldn't really care what happens to her, but I do care, I just hope she's ok, I want to know why she was in the forest alone and what happened to her.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is from both Reginas point of view as well as Emmas. Regina only have a small part I'm afraid.**  
**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Regina:

How did I get here "Nurse, may I have some painkillers, I got a migraine coming on."

"Here you go, this should help the pain."

"Oh and nurse, how did I get here."

"We got a call from a women, I believe her name was Emma, she found you in the forest."

Oh yes now I remember everything, she saved me. I wanted to see her, to thank her.

Emma:

"Hi, we are here to see Regina, could you point me in the right direction." "Yes her room is just down the corridor, the 3rd door on the right."

"Thank you." I took the boys hand as we started down the corridor, I had no idea what state she is in, but I'm sure she will be missing Henry.

Henry entered the room first as I followed shortly behind, I stood leaning against the door frame, deciding whether to enter or wait outside, I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Well Miss Swan are you coming in or are you just going to linger by the door."

I suppose that gave me my answer. I slowly walked towards her bed and stood next to Henry.

"Mum, how are you feeling? Everyone's talking about you, Mary Margaret, Kathryn, they are all very worried."

"Really, they are worrying over me, ha, I think they would rather me dead than alive, and yes I'm feeling much better now."

"That's not true, even though you can be evil at times."

"Charming dear."

"What happened, out there in the forest?" I piped up.

"I been asking myself the same question, I have no idea, no memory of what has happened to me."

I stood at her bedside next to Henry watching her, I could tell instantly she was lying, I suppose whatever it was she didn't want to scare Henry. I realized that she had no cuts or bruising.

"Miss Swan I have to say, I'm very surprise that you showed up with my son, considering you want to take him away from me."

"Look Regina, I don't want to take him away from you, I just want to be able to see him, and after all, he is my son."

Regina suddenly cut in. "He is not your son, all you have done for him in the last 10 years is given birth to him, and so I suppose yes, you are his birth mother, but that is all. So no he isn't your son, you where the one that gave him up for adoption, I was the one that adopted him."

I ignored her statement, I hate to admit it, but it is true after all. "I just want to be able to see him."

Henry cut in "Please mum, don't send her away."

"Well Miss Swan, it seems like you will be seeing a lot of him in the next few days as I'm going to be stuck here for a while."

I decided it's best to leave it as that, I don't want another argument with her, definitely not when Henry's around.

We were in the hospital for about 30 minutes I didn't see any reason for me to be there but it was good to know that she was ok. We headed back home. I decided it was best for Henry to stay at Mary Margaret's tonight considering my room at the B&B is tiny. After I had a bite to eat at the diner, I headed to my room. I locked the door behind me and collapsed on the bed. What a long day I thought to myself. I remembered how she said, I think they rather me dead than alive. She looked very sad. I wondered if it was true.

I fell asleep thinking about her, still not knowing why she was out in the forest, and what had happened to her.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)  
The next couple of chapters are good, can't wait to upload them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it.**

Regina:

As they left I lay back down. Damn I thought to myself, I could not bring myself to say thank you to Miss Swan, in fact I couldn't bring myself to look at her, let alone talk to her, well I suppose I did speak to her however talking to her nicely is something I can't seem to bring myself to do. I desperately wanted to talk to her, tell her how grateful I am.

I lay there, thinking, while the nurse came back and forth checking up on me. "Yes I'm ok, you can leave me be now." I spat back at the nurse. I suppose Henry is right, I am evil. A silent tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

Emma:

As I woke up the next morning I shot up and just sat there. I had a weird, scary dream. I had followed Regina into the forest, whenever she turned to look back, I would hide behind trees. I had followed her for about 15mintues, and by now we were deep into the forest.

She stopped at a small opening, she hesitated taking one more look in my direction before turning back to look ahead of her. "MOTHER" she shouted up into the sky. Then after a few seconds, this woman appeared. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying, then suddenly Regina was up in the air, she was being shaken like a rag doll, she was screaming for her mother to stop, but her mother just laughed.

"You are weak Regina, very weak."

"I'm sorry mother, I'm trying." Regina said in a small voice.

Then unexpectedly Regina was thrown to the floor, she screamed in pain, I clung to the tree to stop myself from running over to her.

"No." I screamed as she hit the ground.

Than her mother was right in front of me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Regina who was lying of the floor covered in blood and barley alive.

"So here she is, the one you love, lying in the dirt. Now tell me Emma, What is it that you love about her, because from what I can see, she is nothing more than a lonely old witch."

"You're the old witch." I spat at her. Within a second I found myself floating up in the air.

I heard Regina pleading with her mother to put me down and leave me be.

She then threw me to the ground, as I hit the ground I woke up.

I sat up in my bed for a while, thinking about the dream, and then I started to wonder, was this the reason why Regina is now lying in the hospital bed. And the biggest question of all, what where my true feelings for this woman? The woman that adopted my son, the woman that wants me to leave Storybrooke, the woman that hated me, the woman that would stare at me from a distance.

I got up, had a shower, got dressed and headed towards the door. I had to find out what the hell was going on.

I made my way down to the hospital.

"Hey Emma, were you going, can I come too?" Henry ran after me, he must have seen me leave the B&B, dammit.

"Sorry kido, I need to do this alone."

"What alone?"

Emma stopped, turned around and looked at Henry. "It's important, sorry but no one must know."

Henry looked down at his shoes with a sad expression upon his face.

"Look, when I get back I promise I will spend time with you and answer all your questions, deal?"

"Deal." He said looking back up at me witch a smile.

* * *

Emma stood outside Regina's door, clinging hold of the handle, deciding whether to just turn back and forget the whole thing, after all it was only a silly little dream she thought to herself. Then out of know where, without even thinking, she pushed the door handle down while pushing the door open.

Regina lying down quickly went to sit up and face her visitor.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here, unexpectedly?"

"I umm..." I entered the room while closing the door behind me before continuing.

"I just came to see how you were feeling."

"I highly doubt that." However she had a shock expression on her face.

Then all of a sudden she said while looking alarmed. "Is Henry ok, what have you done to him?"

I was instantly shocked. "You really think I would hurt Henry?"

"Is Henry ok, Miss Swan?"

"Yes he's fine, I didn't come about him."

She stared at me curious. "Well Miss Swan, come closer and enlighten me, why did you come?"

I didn't realise that I was still standing by the door, I headed closer to her, she had a big grin across her face, and I couldn't help but stare into her eyes while I walked closer to her, as if I was mesmerized by her brown eyes, as she stared back into mine.

She pulled away from my gaze. I saw a wooden chair at her bedside. Had someone been here after I left her last night?

I sat down on the chair.

"That's it, make yourself comfortable, it's not like I want you to leave." She said sarcastically.

I looked up at her, feeling slightly rejected.

Then before I realised I raised my voice and began saying. "Regina, Please don't hate me. I'm sorry for what I said the other day, before all this, back at the B&B."

She looked into my eyes with a sad facial expression.

I looked into her eyes feeling regret.

She then looked down at her hands. Then back up at me with a smile across her face.

"Now Emma, I don't believe this was the reason you came here, now was it."

I then forgot about it, after all I didn't come here to argue with her, I needed to know why she was in the forest that night.

"Regina, please I need to know why you were in the forest that night, I promise I won't tell anyone."

She looked at me with a grin on her face. "Now Miss Swan, why are you so concerned?"

"'I saved your life, don't you remember, you were screaming, I found you lying on the ground." I stopped as the memory of her face that day flashed before my eyes as I saw the same weak smile on Regina's face right now.

Tears formed in my eyes as I stared into hers.

Then I closed my eyes and remembered the dream, how I had felt when she hit the ground, when she screamed out in pain.

I opened my eyes to find myself looking into hers.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed air. I shot up and ran, as fast as I could out of the door, out of the building.

I leaned against the cold stoned building and cried as I fell to the floor with my head in my hands. My heart stung in pain.

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.**  
**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6. I hope you like it.  
This Chapter ends happily, compared to the last chapter.**

Regina:

"No please don't go." I shouted after her. Tears fell from my eyes, I held my bed covers up to my face as I wept.

I hate myself, all I seem to do is hurt her, I need to crack out of this hard shell and tell her how grateful I am, how much I care about her. I have never been able to show love to anyone, not even to my child. Yes even though he's not my flesh and blood, I care about him as if he is my own. So the thought of him being taken away from me, kills me. I know, and always have known, that Emma does not want to take him away from me, she just wants to spend time with him, I get that, I really do. It just hurts me at the same time, afraid Henry will reject me. Well I suppose I can't blame him, I have been a horrible mother towards him, shouting at him over the smallest things, blaming him for everything, even for my mistakes. He does not deserve this.

"Not like I want you to leave." I remember saying to her sarcastically. Why did I say that to her, I don't want her to leave at all, I never have wanted her to go. In fact I want her to stay with me, be with me.

"Please don't hate me." She said back to me. I had to try so hard to stop the tears from falling, she thinks I hate her. Well of course she would, I treated her like hell. I began crying again, as I spoke out loud. "I don't hate you, I can never hate you."

* * *

Emma:

I calmed myself down, dried my tears, counted to 3, and walked back inside the building towards her room.

The door was slightly open, I heard her crying, I peered through the gap and saw her crying, my heart broke in two, tears forming in my eyes, I didn't let them escape. I walked in the room and closed the door behind me. She looked up at me, and quickly dried her tears, her eyes were all red from where she had been crying so much.

"Regina, why are you crying, do you want me to get the nurse, are you in pain?"

She looked down and let out a slight laugh. "No, I am fine, no need to worry over me, I thought you were going home, the way you ran out of here."

Before I could stop myself I blurted out. "But I do worry over you, since that night, I saw you on the ground." Then I paused before saying. "When your eyes closed, I thought you were dead." Then that was it, the tears that I wouldn't let escape my eyes, escaped.

"Emma, please don't cry Emma."

"I was so scared." That was it, I couldn't stop myself from telling her how I felt that night, or from crying.

"I called the ambulance and sat beside you, hoping, wishing that you were alive." I paused.

"You must remember, you smiled at me before you fainted, don't you remember that?"

I didn't realise but Regina was crying again, tears streaming down her already stained face.

We looked into each other's eyes again, with tears falling.

She said "Of course I remember, I can never forget, even if I wanted to." She wiped her tears from her face.

I little laugh escaped my mouth.

She smiled, the sweetest smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"I don't hate you, I never have hated you, I…I." She stopped and looked down.

Without thinking I grabbed her hand, surprisingly she didn't pull back. Her skin was so warm and soft.

"Do you really want to know what happened to me that night?"

I replied while still holding her hand. "Of course I do."

"I was walking towards the well in the forest, but before I got there, I was surrounded by all sorts of strange noises, I can't explain the noises, it was so odd."

She paused and looked down with a sad expression on her face.

I gripped her hand even tighter, to reassure her that everything is ok, she's safe.

She looked back up at me and smiled before continuing.

"Then all of a sudden, out of know where, this wolf came towards me and the noises stopped. I can remember the wolf's big red eyes staring into mine, it made me collapse on the floor. It then snarled at me, showing his fangs. He walked closer to me. Then everything after that was a blur until you came to rescued me, I remember looking up into your eyes, and then I must have fainted."

She then looked down again while saying.

"I was so scared, I thought I was going to die." She's looking up at me tears falling.

I couldn't hold back, I got up and hugged her. I pulled away, my hands now on my lap. "I wish I could have been there sooner, to somehow stop it from happening."

"Thank You for saving my life, if it weren't for you I'd…"

I cut her off "Shh, it's ok now, you're safe, I will keep you safe I promise." I gave her a warm smile.

She simply smiled back at me.

"How bad are your injuries, because, well, you don't seem to have any cuts or bruises?" I asked slightly confused.

"Oh no dear, I'm not hurt, I'm recovering from shock." With that she smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Thanks for everything, but I better rest now."

"Ok sure. I will come back tomorrow to check up on you."

She smiled at me as I got up to leave.

I gave her one last smile before closing the door behind me, she smiled back at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please post a review, I'd love to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7. **

Regina:

As soon as she closed the door behind her I got up and went to the window gazing out over the fields and mountains. I turned around quickly, what did I say, I can't believe I did that. Her touch felt nice, and that hug. Ahh it's so wrong of me to be feeling like this. Wait a second. She feels the same way about me. I shouldn't think about it and get some sleep. If anyone at Stroybrooke found out about this, then I'm ruined.

I turned to take one more look out of the window just before my phone rang. I froze with the phone in my hand, do I dare look at the screen to see whose ringing. Please don't say it's Miss Swan, or worst, someone that Miss Swan has mentioned this to. This is not me at all, just answer the phone.

I answered without checking to see who it is. I hesitated "Hello?" I said sounding confident.

"Hi mum, how are you feeling?"

It was Henry

"Hi darling, I'm feeling much better, bit tired though."

"Great, I saw Emma walking towards the hospital earlier, she looked tired, and, well, strange, I can't quite put my finger on it."

Hesitant I said "Oh really."

"Yeah did she come to see you at all, is she there now, as I haven't seen her since."

I gave out a sign of relief, he knows nothing.

"Umm yeah she came in to check in on me, just wish she would leave me alone, I keep telling her that I'm fine. When you see her next, tell her to never come here again, I'll be out soon anyway."

Wait a second. She hasn't been home all morning, who is looking after Henry.

"Henry, who's supposed to be looking after you?"

"Oh Mary Maragret is looking after me, we are having loads of fun playing games."

I could sense he had a big grin on his face.

"Mary Maragret?" I said feeling rather annoyed.

"Yeah, anyway better go." He said quickly.

And with that he hung up. Most probable because he knew I was about to flip.

I placed the phone back down on the wooden bedside table and lay in bed.

I feel so angry with myself about earlier, wish I could forget the whole thing.

* * *

Emma:

As soon as I left the hospital I decided to go for a walk, I spotted an empty bench, I walked over to it and sat down. I kept thinking about everything that was said, everything that had happened. It was so unreal, so she doesn't hate me at all, she, wait was she about to say that she loved me. I began shaking my head no that would just be crazy. Regina Mills, the mayor, in love with a woman, the women that gave her child up for adoption, the child that she had adopted. I let out a little giggle, now that would be crazy. The touch, the hug, and she never even pulled back, not once. The smiles she gave, they made my heart stop. Her sad expression, the tears, they made my heart break. She is most definitely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about her. Oh god, I can't be, but I am, I'm in love with her.

As I got closer to the B&B I didn't want to talk to anyone. I entered my room and fell on to the bed, I was shattered.

I must have drifted off without realising as I was woken up by a knock on the door. I instantly shot up. Is it her, Regina? I closed my eyes cursing to myself, Of course not Emma don't be so silly. There was another knock, my eyes shot open.

"Ok Ok I'm coming." I got off the bed, walked over to the door, grabbed the door handle, and opened the door.

"Hello Emma." Said the browned haired boy, smiling.

"Hi Emma, Henry was desperate to see you." Said the petite brown haired lady.

It was Henry and Mary Maragret.

"Come in." I said feeling slightly sleepy.

The three on us sat on the twin sized bed.

"Are you ok Emma, you look exhausted."

"Oh, I'm fine, I just dozed off earlier but feeling better now."

"So Henry, why did you want to see me, what's up?" I asked, looking at him concerned.

"How's my mum?" He asked looking up at me.

I felt them butterflies again, I'm started to hate this feeling.

"She's fine, she just told me what had happened to her. She's feeling much better today."

"Great." Was all he said.

"I sense there's something on your mind kid, what is it?"

"I rang my mum earlier today."

"Oh." Was all I was able to say.

Then he continued. "She said, that umm, well she said she doesn't want you coming to see her anymore, she says that she will be out soon."

I froze, I felt my heart break.

"Emma, are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost, you gone all pale." Asked Mary Maragret, worried.

I looked at her and smiled.

"So Henry what have you been doing then? I sure have missed you." I had to change the subject.

"I had so much fun, me and Mary Maragret where playing board games. I wanted to stay up late to watch TV but she won't let me." He said frowning.

"Well it was 10.30PM Henry. If your mother found out, she would, well, who knows." She said staring into space.

"So from what I hear she's the most hated person in Storybrooke then." I said before I was able to stop myself.

"Well, let's just say, she's very bossy, hurtful at times. She can be nice, but that's very rare." She replied.

Then Henry cut in. "She's evil."

"Hey, that's a bit, well, too much." I defended her, damn.

"You should spend more time with her, than you will see."

"Well she won't let me." Shit I thought to myself.

"See, she's evil." He said, looking like he won a battle or something.

"Well to be fair kid, I don't think that makes her evil." Not wanting to back down.

"You will see, eventually." He said smirking.

The three of us chatted for an hour or so before we said our goodbyes. I think they could tell that I needed to be alone, I felt tired.

The hands on the clock that sat on the bedside table hit 6.30 PM. So I decided to go to the diner to grab something to eat.

Then I headed back up into my room. I started thinking about what was said earlier. She doesn't want to see me anymore, or did she mean until she got back. I kept thinking, wondering why. It felt like I was slowly going insane, I started feeling angry, not with myself, but with her.

I began getting ready for bed. Before I closed my eyes I whispered to myself. "She sure is evil." Before I knew it, I was dreaming.

**Thanks as as always for reading. I hope you liked this chapter.  
There might be a little fight in the next chapter, or maybe the chapter after. Anyway whatever happens, I will post the next one soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy reading. **

Regina:

I was awoken by a bright light coming from the window. The sun I thought to myself, its morning. She went to sit up, thinking about what happened yesterday, then she sank back down under her covers. She felt like she was drowning, she was lost.

This is not me at all. I can't stop thinking about her, those bright green eyes, her warm, loving smile, wait, loving smile. I sunk further down under my covers. Please let me go back to sleep I thought to myself. As I closed my eyes all I saw was her face, those eyes, her smile. Shit. My heart started beating fast. This is not me at all, I'm strong, independent, powerful. This feeling, what is it, friendship, no it's too strong to be friendship, this feeling felt emotional, warm, loving. Wait, my eyes shot open, love, that's it. I shouldn't but I do, I love her.

What if she comes back in today? Then I stopped myself, that conversation I had with Henry yesterday after Emma had left. I told him to tell her not to come here again. Then a smile crept across my face, wonderful I thought. I slowly fell back into a dream.

* * *

Emma:

A couple of days have passed. I haven't bothered going to the hospital after Henry told me that she didn't want to see me. Instead I spent the last 2 days getting to know Henry a little better. And yep he was definitely my son alright, not like I had doubts before, but spending time with him made me realise how he shares some of the same interest as me. He's a bright kid, top of his class, determined, very independent. He reminded me of me when I was his age. I also got to know some more of the people living in Storybrooke, everyone here seems nice. They are all very fond of Henry.

One morning I was woken by the sun coming through the curtains. I checked the clock, 9.25am. I got up, yawned, rubbed my eyes, and began walking forward to the window. I opened the curtains, scanned the ground beneath me. What the hell, I shut my eyes for a second, looked back down. She was outside, walking about, Regina Mills. This angered me. She looked up at me. I pulled myself from the window and began getting ready.

I left the B&B ready to face the most hated woman in Storybrooke. She was no longer in the spot where I've last seen her. I headed over to her house, which was more like a mansion. The only thing that is now separating me from her property is the gate. I stood there looking at the house which stood before me remembering the first and last time I was here, to return her child. I closed my eyes, held in my breath, reopened them and began walking towards her door. I rang the bell, waited feeling confident. A couple of seconds later the door opened, she was now standing in front of me, with a massive grin on her face, as always I thought to myself.

"How can I help you Miss Swan?"

I pushed passed her. I was now in her house, and wow, it surely was massive. Marble floor, spiralling staircase, and double doors leading to rooms which I am intrigued to check out. I was stopped in my tracks.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, leave now or I will get the sheriff." She shouted, frowning.

"We need to talk Regina." I said softly looking at her.

"I don't believe we have anything to talk about, now leave at once." She paused before saying "In the future you must address me as madam mayor." She smirked.

I began walking towards her looking into her eyes, I could feel the damn butterflies again, and my heart began to beat faster. I ignored it all. I was now a couple of inches away from her.

"What do you have against me visiting you at the hospital, I thought we were getting along." I spoke confidently considering the feelings I had for her.

She broke the connection to close the door. Surprisingly she said. "Follow me." She led me through one of her double doors into what looked like an office. I was speechless, the room was massive, the furniture was so elegant and smart, just like her I thought to myself. I continued looking around the room. I was brought back to reality by her confident voice.

"Please sit down."

So I sat at the other end of the table facing her.

"Is this your office?" I asked without thinking.

"What do you think Miss Swan, I am the mayor and a mayor needs an office."

"Yes how can I forget." I said sarcastically.

She frowned at me.

"So Regina, are you going to answer my question?"

"Do I really have to remind you how to address me, because if I have to, it would be the second time in less than 5 minutes?" She said smirking.

She was trying to wind me up.

I spoke smiling back at her. "Madam Mayor, please answer my question."

We were now smiling at each other, staring into each other's eyes. I felt those butterflies again, damn.

"It might seem to you that we were getting along, but you see Miss Swan, I was drugged." She torn her eyes from mine before saying. "I can never get along with you, because well, you are simply nothing in this world. Completely worthless."

I froze, my heart broke, it felt like she sucked the life out of me, I felt deflated. However before I could stop myself I got up, I walked slightly faster than usual towards her. She was now standing. I was now standing in front of her. I pushed her against the wall saying "you liar, you evil twisted little liar." I was now holding her up against the wall, my hands gripping her wrist so tight I'm surprised she didn't scream out in pain.

"Mum"

I quickly let go of her and took a rather big step back. Then I turned to look at the scared child standing by the door frame.

"Henry." Was all I was able to say after seeing his frightened little face.

There was a silence before Regina spoke "Henry I'm ok dear." She spoke innocently walking over to her son, smiling, while brushing her hands over her black dress.

I just stood there starring at her, shocked by what I had just done.

"Emma was just…"

Before she could say her last word, I walked pass them both and headed for the door with tears in my eyes. Just before I grabbed the front door handle I stopped and looked back at Regina catching her eyes looking into mine. She was looking really upset. I turned back and left her house. I walked, almost running, as fast as I could towards the open gate.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**What did you think of Emma's outburst, was it too sudden?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy**

* * *

Emma:

How dare she say those things. She is hurtful. I could slap myself for falling for her. I know for sure that she wasn't drugged, but why would she lie to me.

I lay on the bed thinking it all over. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her even if I wanted to. I could still feel her wrists in my hands.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone rang, I wasn't up for talking so I left it to ring, and I couldn't even be bothered to pick it up to check the caller ID.

15 minutes have passed after the phone had rung. There was a knock at the door. I shot up, the person had knocked again. It must be Henry I thought as I went to answer the door. To my surprise Regina, no wait, Madam Mayor was at the door, now standing in front of me.

"May I?" she asked looking inside my room.

After a few seconds I then realized what she meant. I moved out of the way to let her pass me.

"Thank You." Was all she said just before she passed me.

I closed the door while she went to sit at the end of the bed.

I sat at the side of the bed by the headboard, not wanting to look at her face.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

I looked up at her, she was looking back at me.

"Your right," She looked down, then back at me before saying. "I am a liar, twisted and evil."

She then looked away from me. I just starred at her blankly, slightly confused.

Within seconds she got up and went for the door.

"Stay." I said before I could stop myself.

She looked back at me looking confused.

"Why did you come after me?" I asked.

She was still standing by the door when she answered. "To tell you I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said them things."

I smiled before saying. "I'm sorry as well."

"It was your instinct to react like that, you have no need to apologize." She went for the door, again.

"Why are you doing this?" I spoke quickly before she got the chance to open the door.

She was still facing the door when she asked. "Doing what?"

"Acting nice, then acting, well horrid towards me, and then coming back to apologize?" I asked.

"I think its best that I leave now, I came here to apologize, I have done just that, now it's up to you to forgive or not, I don't care."

I stopped her before she went to leave, again. "Of course you care…"

She spun round to face me. "What makes you think I care? I'm just doing this for my son, he told me to go after you to apologize." She raised her voice.

I was standing now. "See Regina, you're doing it again. Telling lies, making out my son, yes MY son, told you to come round here to apologize. Why would he know that it's you that has to apologize and not me, I was the one hiding you up against the wall."

She laughed slightly before saying. "Oh Miss Swan, not this again, he is not your son, and never will be." She was now smirking, yet something about the smirk made it look fake.

Not wanting to tear my eyes from hers, I took a step towards her. Now I'm standing only a couple of inches from her. "I know you care, I can see it in your eyes." I said in almost a whisper.

She surprisingly didn't take a step back. "I can't talk about this, It's not right." She said in a whisper.

"What's not right?" I questioned her, wanting to know what she meant, even though I think I know what she means. The butterflies in my stomach were getting worse. I wanted to press my lips against hers, I stopped myself from doing just that.

Tears escaped from her eyes. "Please don't make me say it."

Before I could stop myself I whispered. "Show it then."

She starred right through my eyes. She closed the space between us.

Within seconds she had left my room.

* * *

Regina:

What the hell just happened? She was still outside Emma's door. She closed her eyes and everything just flashed in front of her. Then she fell to the ground crying. Her shell was now broken.

I didn't care at all if she could hear me crying outside her door, or maybe I wanted her to hear, Oh god I'm so confused right now.

I couldn't do it, I wanted to, I wanted to feel her lips against mine, but I couldn't.

* * *

Emma:

I slid down the door, silent tears escaping my eyes. I could hear Regina crying. There was only a door between us. I listened to her crying, my heart breaking. Then I began to whisper "It's ok, I'm scared too." Her cries were now almost silent. Then I said what we were both feeling but scared to say. "I love you."

* * *

Regina:

I tried to hide my cries, I even closed my eyes, when I heard her speak. "I'm scared too." I heard her say. I smiled slightly, a warm smile. Then I heard her say what I couldn't show, let alone say. "I love you." My eyes shot open, I stared blankly looking ahead of me. I didn't understand what I felt at the moment, it was a mix between crying and laughing with happiness.

* * *

Emma:

Time has passed, I'm not sure how much time had passed, it was either seconds or minutes. I'm not even sure if Regina has left yet, there was no noise from the other side of door.

My phone rang. I jumped. "Damn!" I said out loud when I realized it was only my phone. I checked the caller ID, then I sighed, it was Henry.

"Sorry kid. I'm not in the mood to talk at the moment."

"What happened earlier, between you and my mum?"

"Look kid, I didn't know that you were in the house. I lost my patience with your mum." I paused before saying. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Don't worry Emma, everyone loses their patience with my mum. Everyone is angry because she's back. "

"Well people need to give her a chance I suppose." I said looking down at my hands, remembered how I grabbed her wrists, Feeling guilty.

"Anyway I better go…"

I stopped him before he hung up. "Hey kid, is your mum home yet?" I asked.

"I heard her leave earlier, but I haven't heard her come back."

"I'm sure she will be on her way home now, you be good kid, she been through a lot lately."

"Yeah sure, see ya." With that he hung up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the Next Chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
The whole chapter is from Regina's POV**

* * *

Regina:

I removed myself off the floor and began walking down the stairs of the building. I had listened to the conversation Emma had with Henry over the phone, I couldn't tear myself away.

I headed back over to the house, knowing that I better get back to Henry, back to reality.

As I walked into the house I called out for Henry. I got no reply. Odd I thought to myself. I walked up the stairs, across the landing and peeped into his room. No sign of Henry, I called for him again, once again no reply. I headed back down the stairs. I took my phone out of my pocket and started flicking through the contacts. I stopped as I got to Emma's name. I hovered over her number for a few seconds, surly I would have seen if Henry decided to see Emma. I carried on scrolling down the names. I stopped at Mary Maragret, maybe he's with her. I tapped over her name, waited a couple of seconds before it started ringing.

"Hello" Says Mary Maragret.

"Is my son with you?" I replied harshly hoping that he wasn't. I can't stand that woman.

"No, I haven't seen him today. Has he run away again?" She replied. I was annoyed, does she think that he does this all the time. My son loves me, he looks up to me. He only says them horrible things because he's confused, having his birth mother around is messing with his head.

Realising that I had gone quiet for a few seconds, I spoke up. "When you see him, give me a ring." So I didn't have to hear her always annoying calm voice again I hung up.

I went towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. However before I got to the kitchen I stopped at the mirror hanging on the wall. I stared at the mirror. I've tried to be the best mother possible to Henry, I gave him what he wanted and more. It was very hard when he turned 9 as he began asking after his birth mother, asking to see her, wanting to know everything about her. It always brought tears to my eyes whenever he would ask after her, I always saw him as my child, and even today I see him as mine. Truthfully I told him that I didn't know anything about her, only her name. He would call me a liar saying that I was hiding the truth from him eventually he would run up to his room refusing to speak to me.

I snapped out of thoughts as I heard the clock ticking away, I carried on to the kitchen, I poured myself half a glass of water before drinking it all.

I left the house 15mintues later, got into my car, and headed to the station.

"Have you seen my son?" I asked as I walked over to Graham.

Graham looked up at me from the newspaper he was reading. "I saw him walking over towards the forest not long ago." He replied.

I snapped. "You saw him going into the forest and you didn't think to call me. Don't you understand how many dangers he could be facing right now?" I was frustrated.

"I didn't say he's in the forest, Madam Mayor." He said as he continued to read his paper.

"Well he could be for all I know, sheriff." My frustration was growing with every passing second.

I left the building. Graham can be hopeless, relying on him to find my son is hopeless. I headed towards the forest, remembering what happened to me the last I was in the there. I really hope he isn't in the forest, why would he go in the forest anyway. I felt confused but mostly scared for him. Before entering I called him. No reply. I began walking into the forest, heart beating fast. I wrapped my arms around my body feeling cold. I finally spotted him, feeling relieved I picked up the pace and heading towards him shouting his name. He instantly looked round at me before walking towards me. "What are you doing here? You know the forest isn't safe."

"I got bored, so I went out for a walk. And well, I have never been in the forest before so I decided to check it out." He replied looking up at me smiling.

"Promise me you will never enter the forest again." We walked beside each other, heading towards the car.

"It's ok Mum, I'm not hurt."

"Just promise me, please." I begged him.

"Ok, I promise I will never enter the scary forest ever again." He said in almost a sarcastic tone.

We walked towards the car which I left outside the station. There was a breeze brushing the leaves into the road. Autumn was approaching, than it would be winter. Winter was the season of weakness, the plants would die as snow covered them. Weakness is something that I can't become. I was snapped out of my thoughts once again.

"Emma" Shouted Henry running towards her with the biggest smile on his face.

Surprisingly his smile was only slightly bigger than mine as I saw Emma leaving the B&B, she was just a couple meters away from me, and so was Henry, Henry hugged her, my smile faded away, she hugged him back of course. I'm becoming weak, I can feel it.

"Henry," She sounded surprised. "Mary Maragret said that you went missing, I have been looking for you." That explained why she sounded surprised to see him.

"I was just in the forest, mum found me, I'm ok."

Emma smiled at him, sweetly. "Do not go into the forest again, you know what happened to your mum."

"I've promised mum I won't go in there again." He said smiling at her.

"I'm getting hungry. Hey why don't the three of us have lunch together?" He asked looking at her then back at me, smiling as usual, he was pleading.

I froze. The three of us, there's never been a three of us, only a two, me and Henry. Please say no I thought looking at Emma who was looking back at me. "Maybe we can do this another day kid, just got some things I need to sort out at the moment." I relaxed, but I couldn't totally relax as she was still looking at me wearing her usual soft smile which always made my heart beat a little faster than usual. "Oh, ok never mind. I suppose after what happened." The sad expression showing on his face as he spoke. "It will only take an hour at most of your time, we can eat at the Diner." I heard myself say. What the hell did I just say? "Ok why not, I suppose those things can wait till later." She said smiling at me then down at Henry. "Great." Says Henry smiling again which made me smile.

Strangely the Diner was in between us so we met at the door. We entered and sat at a table in the corner of the room. I sat opposite Emma while Henry sat next to me. This felt strange, but ok. Maybe I could get use to this I thought to myself.

Henry was the first to speak. "So I take it you two have apologised then?" He asked.

Emma was second to speak. "Yes we have. It will never happen again." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her.

We ordered our meals. They arrived not long after. We began eating.

Once again Henry broke the silence. "So Emma, you haven't mentioned my father yet." He says wanting to know answers.

There was a silence before Emma says, "That's because I rather not talk about him." She then paused looking at Henry. "Your father wasn't a good man, he left me before you were born."

"What was he like?" He asked looking eager.

If I knew I would be sat here listening to Emma talk about her ex, I wouldn't have come.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked him.

"Henry enough, she doesn't want to talk about him." I snapped. I didn't want to hear him asking about his father, I didn't want to hear Emma talking about him.

"It's best that he knows the truth Regina." She said looking at me.

Great, I thought to myself.

"Henry your father was no hero, he was a bad man, and well, I wasn't exactly anything to look up to either." She paused, took a breath before continuing. "We weren't earning, I did little jobs every now and then but that never got me far, so we stole. We would go into shops, take things without paying. I met your father when I broke into a car, I didn't know of course but he was sat in the back, I later found out that he stole the car. Sorry kiddo." She stopped, looked at me then back at Henry before saying, "I had to give you up, you needed a proper mother who could care for you, give you everything you needed, a role model, someone to look up to."

"Oh." He just blankly said looking slightly disappointed.

"Henry I'm really sorry but you needed to know the truth, I can't lie to you, it would be wrong of me to." She explained with a look of guilt on her face.

He ignored this before saying, "So why did you break up?"

"He lied to me, he set me up, I got sent to prison for something he did. He broke my heart." She said looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

I felt a lump in my throat. Even though she was going through life stealing, I wanted to hug her, make the pain go away.

Henry got up and ran out of the Diner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)  
Please let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Next Chapter:

Emma:

I shot up. "Henry," I shouted after him.

I and Regina ran out after him, but he was gone.

Regina was next to call after him. "Henry," She cried.

She looked at me before walking to her car, which I spotted outside the station.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked as I was trying to catch up with her.

She stopped and turned to look at me. "I need to find my son."

"He's my son too, I'm coming with you."

"What makes you think that I would let you get into my car, he doesn't want to see you and he doesn't need you." Her words were as cold as ice.

She turned to walk towards her car which was now only a couple of meters away and got inside. I stupidly ran up to the car thinking she would let me in, she drove off. It looked like she was heading towards her house.

10 minutes later I arrived at the house. I ended up running half the way there. I hesitated before knocking on the door. She answered in a hurry. She probable thought it was Henry. She was disappointed when she saw me, yep she thought it was Henry. I didn't expect her to let me in, so I didn't wait for her to tell me to leave, I walked straight pass her. I was now inside. She closed the door before turning to look at me.

"Is he here?" I asked her, feeling frustrated, hoping he would come down the stairs to greet me.

"What do you think?" She sounded slightly upset.

I stood there still hoping that he would come to greet me.

"Now leave." She sounded angry now as well as upset.

I ignored her as I got out my phone and started looking through my contacts. "We have to start looking." I said looking back up to her.

She walked up to me. She was pissed. "No. This is your fault. I didn't want you telling Henry about his father. He's confused as it is at the fact that you are here. And now look, he has run away, because of you." She turned away from me, walked away but stopped at the mirror. She looked into the mirror at herself as tears began to fall, she closed her eyes.

I couldn't stop myself. I hated seeing her like this. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She instantly opened her eyes and turned around to face me as I pulled my arms away from her. She looked totally surprised and slightly happy at the same time. Then she said, "We need to find Henry, He's probable at Mary Maragrets." She walked towards the door not looking back at me. Just before she got to the door my phone rang in my hand, I jumped slightly. Of course the phone was still in my hand. Regina stopped and looked back at me. I looked at the screen, it was Mary Maragret.

"Mary Maragret. Do you have Henry?" I asked panicking.

"Calm down Emma, he's fine, he's with me." She said. I could sense she was smiling as she spoke.

I let out a sigh of relief. I gave Regina a smile to reassure her that Henry is safe, she smiled back.

"Where are you?" Mary Maragret asked.

"I'm at Regina's house." I closed my eyes, shit I thought to myself.

The answer I gave was followed by the question which I knew was coming. "What are you doing there?" She sounded confused. Of course she's confused. Everyone seems to hate Regina.

"It doesn't matter. Look is it ok if you look after Henry for an hour or so?" I regretted asking, but there's something I have to sort out. Regina walked up to me looking confused.

"Yeah, of course. No problem." She said happily.

"Thank You, bye." I replied before hanging up.

Regina was the first to speak looking confused. "What are you doing, Henry needs to come home."

"We need to talk." I simply said looking at her.

"We have nothing to talk about." She snapped.

I walked right up to her, "How can you ignore this?" I asked.

She backed off and walked into a room. I followed. I haven't been into this room, it looked like the lounge. I sat opposite her on the leather sofa.

"If you attack me again, I will be calling the sheriff." She said.

I let out a little laugh, "I promised you it won't happen again." I said smiling.

We stared into each other eyes before I broke away.

"This is what we need to talk about…" She cut me off.

"This can't happen. It's wrong…"

Now it was my turn to cut her off. "It doesn't feel wrong."

"When you left my room earlier today, I heard you outside my door, crying. If it was wrong surely you wouldn't be outside my door crying. Surely you would have headed straight home" I said wanting to prove my point.

"I was confused." She said looking down at her hands which were on her lap.

"Just let me in please." I pleaded with her. I really wanted to know what she was feeling then maybe it will explain why she hot and cold with me all the time.

"You know how I feel. You said it earlier." She really isn't going to let her shield down.

"I need to hear you say it." I demanded

"Why, why do you need to hear it from me? Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course it isn't. When I think I'm getting somewhere with you, you throw it back in my face. I don't know what to think half the time. I just wish I knew what was going on in your head."

"I'm scared, ok. I don't know what to do or say. I suppose I say those horrid things to you because I'm in denial, I don't want it to be true, but." She hesitated, "But it is true." Silent tears began falling from her face again.

"Don't be scared, I promise I won't hurt you." I said truthfully.

She smiled at me which made me smile back. My heart was beating so fast right now.

"I'm not good when it comes to showing love. As a child my mother never showed me love. She was strict, and well, she was horrid to me. My father, well he was the only one that showed me love but he would never stand up to my mother as my mother was too strong and very controlling. I believe that it is because of my mother that I find it hard to show love. I can't even show Henry how much I love him, and despite what you think, I do love him like he's my own. I suppose love is the only feeling that I can't show." She said truthfully. I now understand why she can be so cold.

"Do you love me?" I asked her bluntly.

She looked into my eyes and nodded. "Yes Emma, yes I love you."

I was shocked by her confession, even though I knew how she felt. I just wasn't expecting her to say it, even though I kept pushing her to say it. I just sat there staring at her smiling.

After a few seconds I realised she was gone. What, I never even noticed her move let alone her leave. I got straight up and went to leave the room. Where the hell did she go? I heard some movement in the kitchen. I stood by the doorframe of the kitchen, watching her. Her back was to me therefore she didn't notice me there. She was stood over a table.

"What are you doing?" I had to ask.

She quickly spun around to face me. She had shock written all over her face. This concerned me. I walked over to her. She quickly picked up something of the table before I got a chance to see.

"How long do we have before Henry gets home?" She asked, totally trying to change the subject.

"About 45 minutes. Why?"

"Well our little talk is over now, you can call Mary Maragret to bring him home, or better yet, go get him and bring him home." The way she says Mary Maragrets name was cold. Wait, she wants me to go despite the fact that she confessed her love for me.

"Oh no, don't you dare push me out again, not now." I snapped walking closer to her.

"You got what you wanted to hear, now go, leave this town for good." She said this smirking. God when was the last time I saw that smirk on her face. Wait, she wants me to leave the town for good.

I don't know what happened, but right now she is standing against the wall, I'm holding her there, holding her wrists to restrain her. What the hell am I doing? I instantly let go. As I took a step back I nearly tripped. I turned around and look down at the item that almost caused me to fall. It was a book, wait, she was holding this book. She must have dropped it when I pushed her against the wall. By instant I went to pick up the book. Before I got a chance to touch it, let alone pick it up, Regina shouted, "Don't touch it."

I quickly got up and spun around to face her. She was rubbing her wrist, "Did I hurt you?" I once again felt guilty, damn she good at making me feel guilty.

"I'm fine." She spat at me.

"Look I'm sorry, I really am, I hate hurting you." I paused before saying, "I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving Henry, or you." I said.

She laughed, "Oh dear, you really think I meant all of that." She says smirking, again. She's such a liar.

I don't know what the hell happened, again. But I was now right in front of her, so close our noses almost touched. This time I didn't pull back, nor did she. Our lips met, I kissed her, and surprisingly (But not really surprisingly) she kissed back. I pulled back looking into her eyes, "I love you too." I couldn't stop smiling at her. She smiled back at first, but then, it was like something in her changed, she snapped. "Why did you do that?" She ran out of the room and up the stairs. She sounded really scared. I was shocked, and this time I didn't see this coming. Before I knew it, tears began to fall down my cheeks. I turned around, planning on leaving her house. Once again I was stopped in my tracks. The book was still on the floor, I must have forgotten about it. Then I remembered her saying, 'Don't touch it.' I hesitated however I gave in and picked up the book. I just stared at it in my hands. Why didn't she want me to pick it up, what's so special about it. I placed it on the table, thinking whether to open it or not. It had a red heart on the cover which was made out of glass. Surprised it didn't smash when she dropped it. I was intrigued. I had to find out what was inside. I opened the book to find it had strange symbols and only a few words. I began turning the pages trying to make sense of it all when I got to a page which had a bookmark in, this must be the page that Regina was reading. It said, "The spell to make one forget." I looked at the symbols. Then it finally hit me. This is a spell book. She has bookmarked this page because she wants me to forget. But that's impossible, surely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.  
The next chapters are going to be very interesting.**

**I understand that my writing isn't great, if anyone could give me any tips I would be very grateful. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Emma:

I ran up her spiral staircase with the book in my hand. All the doors where closed apart from one door to the far right. I saw her sat on the end of her bed. She was staring out of the window. I went inside the large room, I kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in mine. She has been crying as her eyes are all red and puffy. She continued to stare out of the window. "You need to explain to me what is going on? Maybe I can help you?" That got her attention.

She looked down at me, then at the book that I had left on the bed beside her.

"I told you not to touch it." She spoke quietly looking back at me.

"What's the spell to make one forget." I asked quietly.

She pulled her hands back. "You read it?" She said raising her voice in worry.

"Well there isn't much for me to read as it's mainly symbols. What is this book?" I was desperate to know.

"There isn't anything for you to know." She took the book and sat it on her lap. I got up to sit next to her.

"What do the symbols mean?" I had so many questions.

"You won't understand." She simply said not taking her eyes of the book.

"Try me." I said back to her.

"Ok." She said looking at me. "Do you believe in spells, magic?"

"Umm well,"

"This book is magic. It contains spells which only I can understand. Only I can cast." She spoke confidently smiling.

"So you're a witch?" I asked feeling very confused.

"No one has ever called me a witch before. They tend to call me evil." She spoke with sadness in her words.

"That's why Henry calls you evil." I spoke before I could stop myself. Realising what I said I apologized. "Sorry,"

She smiled at me and looked back down at the book which is still unopened on her lap.

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean I didn't expect you to answer me, because well, I suppose I'm just in shock."

"Because, Miss Swan, I am going to cast a spell on you, the one that will make you forget everything that I have done and said to you in the past couple of days." She said wearing her famous smirk.

"Why? I don't understand, please." I was stunned, in total shock. Even that was an understatement.

She got up holding the book and walked towards the window looking down below at passing people.

"Well I can't have people knowing about this. Most definitely not Henry,"

"About us you mean, your feelings for me."

She ignored my comment. I sat on the end of the bed staring at the wall.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Well considering you lived your life stealing. No Miss Swan I don't trust you." She spoke calmly still staring out the window.

I snapped, "That was my past, don't you dare use that against me." I was now standing.

"I'm just answering your question Miss Swan." She spun round to face me.

"Oh, so it's back to Miss Swan now is it. Why where crying. If you knew you could cast this spell on me, why the tears?"

"Look Miss Swan. Would you prefer it if I turned around and told you it was all lies. That everything I said was a lie? Would you prefer that?" She asked frowning at me.

"You said you don't trust me, so if you did say that it is all a lie, what would make you think that I would keep it all quiet? I could still tell Henry that you confessed your love for me."

"I can easily say that you're a mad self-obsessed woman."

"Come on then, tell me it's all a lie." I was now standing right in front of her staring into her eyes.

She just looked back down at the book.

"Because Madam Mayor, you can easily say I'm a mad self-obsessed woman whether you tell me it was all lie's or not."

I grabbed the book out of her hands, ran down the stairs back into the lounge. I hung the book over the fire. She followed me of course.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

I was now smirking, "I don't believe you. I don't believe that you are going to cast a spell on me just so other people don't find out how you feel. So tell me the truth. Why do you want to cast a spell on me that will make me forget?"

"I can't."

"Well then I will destroy this book."

"Fine, Fine. I will tell you the truth." She cried.

I took the book away from the fire.

Then she said, "I think its best you sit down."

So I sat on the couch. She sat opposite me.

"It's to protect you." She admitted

I was very confused, "What, why. Protected from who?" I asked. I was hoping to find answers, not more questions to be answered.

"I told you my mother was horrid to me, she hated seeing me happy, seeing me in love. She will do anything to destroy my happiness."

"Destroy your happiness, Regina how will she destroy your happiness?"

"Magic Miss Swan, this town is full of magic. She can cast spells as well as me."

I just sat there staring at her, shocked, again. "So you're protecting me because she will kill me?"

"Yes. She will kill you to hurt me, so I can't be happy."

"So I make you happy?" I said smiling.

"Stay focused Miss Swan." She raised her voice.

"So your telling me this town if full of magic, that you and your mother can cast spells on people, and that your mother will kill me by casting a spell on me. " I said sarcastically. This is crazy.

"See Miss Swan, I knew you wouldn't understand. Well of course you wouldn't as everything to you is black and white." She said now standing.

"Well it is a little crazy. I mean who would believe that?" I had to stop myself from laughing.

She walked towards me. "Give me the book Miss Swan, and then I will prove it."

I stood up with the book in my hand, smirking. "Kiss me first." I said before I could stop myself.

"Miss Swan just give me the book now, or I will…"

"Or you will what? Cast the spell on me. Well if you are going to make me forget, then why not kiss me?" I asked smiling. I still don't believe all this spell and magic stuff.

"I might not bother using the spell on you. I might just let my mother kill you."

"Oh you won't let that happen. You love me too much." I was teasing her now.

"You can be such a child sometimes. "

"It's true though. You do love me." I'm rather enjoying this, I know I shouldn't.

"Henry will be back soon." She said after looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah he will be." Then I kissed her on the lips. This time it was more passionate. She kissed back as the book fell from my hands and hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around her. She was the first to pull away. She smiled at me which made me smile back. Then it hit me. The dream I had weeks ago. Her mother used magic to hold her up in the air, than she used it to raise me up in the air. My smiled faded as I remembered her screaming as her mother dropped her, then her crying to her mother to put me down.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She asked me, I shut my eyes to get rid of the dream.

I opened my eyes "The dream,"

"What dream?" She asked staring at me, her eyes wide open, looking confused.

"You're telling the truth about magic and spells."

"Emma, what dream?" I could hear the frustration in her voice.

Too late, Henry walked through the door. I instantly pulled away from Regina and began walking towards Henry, with Regina walking behind me.

"Henry," I said, "How are you?" I asked.

"Miss Swan, that's for me to worry about. Now go." Of course she was back to her normal self for Henry's sake.

"Not until I know that he's ok." I said looking at her.

"Emma just go, I don't want to see you ever again." Henry shouted.

I was shocked. I tried so hard to stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

"See Miss Swan now leave." She said smirking like she had won a game of chess.

I was shocked even more. I suppose I stupidly thought that she would drop the horrid act.

"Henry I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you." I cried.

"Well I hate you. For once just listen to my mum and leave." He demanded

I looked at Regina's as tears began to fall from my face. She was still smirking. So I left the house. I didn't even bother closing the door behind me. I didn't want to look back. I just kept walking till my legs ached.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, here's Chapter 13. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Regina:

Regina closed the door before checking on Henry. He was now in his room. She peeped into the room. "Can I come in?" she asked him. Not wanting to disturb him reading, but at the same time she wanted to talk to him.

"Of course you can mum." He said smiling at her.

She walked over to him and sat on his bed. "How are you feeling son?"

"I'm fine." He said happily.

Regina smiled at him. "Talk to me. I know we haven't been getting on very well lately. Tell me your problems, please?" She had to know his feelings towards Emma after that outburst earlier, she was worried about him.

"I'm sorry mum. I know the way I treated you was horrid. You been the best mum anyone could ever have." With that he hugged her.

She smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't apologize. I understand that you're confused. Having your birth mother around must be hard, and then her to tell you that she and her ex, your father, stole, well I can only imagine what's going through your head."

"I want her gone, for good. Mum I hate her. I was silly for thinking she could be a better mum to me then you. You're the best."

Eventually Regina left him to get back to his reading. If he had told me this a few weeks ago, I would be happy knowing that he wanted Emma gone. I would be ringing her now telling her to leave town. However I can't, not now. I love her and she loves me. I don't want her to go. She can't go. When my mother find's out about my true feelings for Emma, and her feelings for me. She will kill her which will kill me inside. I shouldn't have told Emma my feelings. I shouldn't have kissed her back. Her touch feels so nice, warm. Just thinking about it makes me smile, how could I possible pull away from her. I know I should use that spell on Emma, to make her forget about everything I have said and done. But I can't, now that she knows my feelings for her I feel relieved. Have to take that all back, I just can't do it.

She went into the lounge. The book, it's on the floor. She must have dropped it. Regina picked it up and threw it at the wall. This is between me and my mother. I will not let her hurt Emma. I will die before that happens. 'Love is weakness', I can hear my mother's words in my head.

Then it clicked. Henry would never say those things to Emma, it doesn't sound like him at all. No matter what Emma had done in her past, Henry will always, I hate to say it, but prefer her over me. Henry has never shouted like that. This is not Henry at all. This must have something to do with my mother.

Seeing her cry as she left flashed through my mind. She grabbed her phone and rang her. It kept ringing, no answer. She rang again, please answer I begged. Third time lucky, she answered.

"Emma," was all I was able to say.

"What do you want?" She sounded annoyed.

"Are you ok?" I stupidly asked, of course she's not.

She shouted, "I hope your happy now, you got what you wanted, you got my son."

There was a pause. "Now please leave me alone."

"No, please, you have to listen to me. Henry did not mean what he said…" I was cut off.

"Really Regina, because he sounded pretty sure, he hates me. I bet this was your twisted little plan all along. You're the mad self-obsessed woman. Everyone is right about you. You are evil."

"No. look, can you meet me at the library in 10 minutes."

She laughed before saying, "Go to hell." Then she hung up.

Why can't she just listen to me?

"Henry I'm going out." I had to find her and explain.

Regina got into her car and drove to the B&B hoping she was there.

She ran up the stairs and knocked 3 times. Please be there, please answer. Seconds later she answered.

"Look I don't want to listen to your excuses. You might as well go" She said weakly.

Regina pushed passed her. She noticed a box on the bed full of things.

"What are you doing?" I was shocked, is she leaving?

She confirmed what she was dreading.

"I'm leaving for good. Henry hates me and you, well you're twisted. There's nothing for me here. Tomorrow morning I will be gone. Hope you're happy." She said pointing to the door. "Now leave me alone."

"You got it all wrong. Henry is not saying those things, it's my mother. She must have casted a spell on him so he would reject you therefore you will leave thinking that it was my plan all along. You have to trust me. This isn't my plan, I never wanted this." I truthfully said. I wish she would just believe me.

"Look I think its best you go." She said quietly.

"I love you ok. I really do. Just please don't go." I cried.

"You can say what you like, but I'm still going." She was being stubborn.

"Look I will prove it to you. I will prove that magic is real." With that Regina closed the door so others couldn't see.

She took a deep breath. Then she blew into her hands as a bouquet of flowers formed into her hands. She held the bouquet of flowers and gave them to Emma. Emma took them from her silently with shock and confusion written across her pale face.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked her smiling.

"Umm, yeah. I need to sit down." Was all she was able to say

Regina sat next to her. "Henry doesn't hate you, he loves you dearly. It's my mother. She somehow got into Henrys head to make him say those things."

Then all of a sudden Emma burst into tears.

"Emma, please don't cry. This must be really hard for you." I felt like crying myself.

She wiped her tears away before saying, "I shouldn't have come here. All this is too much."

"No, don't say that. We can do this together." I said taking her hands in mine.

She looked into my eyes, "I know what your mother can do. I've seen her."

"What," This totally confused me. She has seen my mother?

"The dream I had." She paused, "That night when I found you in the forest. I had a dream. It was you and your mother." She took a deep breathe, "I followed you into the forest, you stopped at a small opening, I hid behind a tree. You called your mother, she appeared out of nowhere. You were talking to her but I couldn't hear what was said. Then all of a sudden you were up in the air, you were being shaken like a ragdoll. You were screaming for her to stop, then she laughed, it sounded so evil. Then she said, 'You are weak Regina, very weak.' You said, 'I'm sorry mother, I'm trying.' Then she threw you onto the floor, you screamed in pain. I just clung to the tree. I wanted to help you. As you hit the ground I screamed. Then all of a sudden your mother was in front of me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards you." She paused trying to hold back her tears. "You were barely alive, covered in blood. She said, 'So here she is, the one you love, lying in her dirt. Now tell me Emma, What is it that you love about her, because from what I can see, she is nothing more than a lonely old witch." 'You're the old witch.' I said back at her. Seconds later I was up in the air. You were pleading with her to stop. So she threw me to the ground. Then I woke up."

I was shocked, horrified even. "She knows." Was all I was able to say.

"Knows what?" She asked slightly confused.

"She knows how I feel about you. The dream you had was a warning. You should have told me sooner."

"If I knew you had a crazy mother then yeah, I would have told you sooner."

"We need to get to Mr Gold. He will know what to do about Henry."

"What, the guy that owns the shop?" She asked.

"Yes, we better go now."

"How can he help us?"

"You will see. He too can use magic" Regina walked out of the room hoping Emma would follow her. However she didn't.

"Don't you think we should talk to Henry first?"

Regina walked back into the room, "This isn't Henry. It's her, my mother. Gold will help us get him back."

"Fine let's go." With that they both walked over to the shop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next Chapter:**

**Emma:**

We arrived at Mr Golds shop within minutes. The shop was empty. I still don't understand what he can do to help Henry. Mr Gold is just some guy who owns a shop.

Emma began walking around the shop, looking at the things for sale. To her it was old junk. A dusty old globe, some old wooden puppets and a wooden ship. Of course these where only the few things that were in the shop. Regina was at the counter when she called for him. "Mr Gold,"

He came out from the back room. "Madam Mayor, what brings you here?" He was now behind the counter. I was still busy looking around at the old junk, seriously people buy this stuff.

"I need you to help me. It's urgent."

"Everything is with you isn't it." He replied.

"It's my son…" She was cut off.

"I wouldn't touch that if I where year dearie."

I quickly looked up at Mr Gold who must have been watching my ever move as I pulled my hand away from the wooden bow. I only wanted to see what was inside. He is one creepy guy.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I began walking towards the counter.

Regina looked back round at Gold. "As I was saying, this is a matter of urgently. My son seems to be under a spell. Do you have something that can break the curse?"

"And what curse might this be?" He asked.

"I believe it has something to do with my mother. My mother is somehow controlling what he says. Like she in his mind, telling him to what to say." She explained.

"And why would she do that?" He asked raising his brow.

"That is none of your business. Now are you going to help me or not." She snapped back at him.

"Sure, but all magic comes with a price." She said smiling.

"Magic," I was still confused about all this magic stuff.

He looked away from me and back at Regina. "I take it she doesn't know anything about this?"

"Just tell me the price."

He looked at me. God he really is creepy.

"The blanket that you have the one that has your name written on it." He said smiling.

I looked at him, completely confused. Why would he want that? Wait, how does he even know about that? "Excuse me?"

"Your baby blanket, you still have it I presume?"

"Why do you want that? How do you know about it, wait have you been in my room?"

"So you do have it. Are you willing to give it up for your son?"

Regina cut in, "What do you want with a blanket, he's my son."

"This is between me and Emma. You can leave now. Oh and for the record, he is actually her son" He said looking at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that…"

I cut her off, "Fine you can have the blanket. What do I have to do to save my son?" I asked with determination.

"Give me the blanket first, then I will tell you dearie."

"Fine," With that we left.

Regina was the first to speak, "What's so special about this blanket of yours?"

"It was given to me by my mother. When she abandoned me by the road, it was the only thing I had." I hated talking about my past. I seem to be doing it a lot today.

Minutes later we arrived at the B&B.

"Wait here, I will go and get it."

She did as I asked as I headed to my room.

I got it out from the top of the box and sat on my bed. Just over a month ago now this blanket was always the only thing that meant a lot to me. Now I'm in Storybrooke with my son and, well Regina. If it weren't for my son I wouldn't be here. If it weren't for my son I wouldn't have met Regina, the woman I have fallen in love with. If it weren't for Regina, we wouldn't be in this mess now. But she is willing to save me from her mad mother. This blanket is not just an old blanket, it means a lot to me. It comes with me wherever I go. Maybe this is where I belong, with my son and the woman that I love. Who would have guessed that I would have fallen for the Mayor. I laughed slightly. Then I wept into the blanket.

I didn't realise but I must have been sat here for minutes as Regina came up.

"What's taking you so long? We have to save our son."

I quickly wiped away the tears. "Our son,"

"Fine your son then."

"No, you're right, our son." I said smiling up at her.

She smiled back at me. "Are you ready now?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on. Let's save our son." I said as I got up to leave.

We were back at the shop.

"Here's the blanket. Now tell me what I have to do to save Henry." I asked him.

He took it from me. Then he opened a box which contained a bottle with some purple liquid in it.

"This will save your son." He said giving me the bottle.

"What is it, how can this help." I asked feeling confused.

"It's magic dearie. This purple liquid can bring him back from the curse he is under. All you have to do is make him drink it." He explained with a smile on his face.

"Umm ok." I felt unsure about this.

We left moments later. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Regina.

"If Gold says it will, then it will." She simply said as we walked over to her car.

"Are you going to allow me to get in the car, or make me run to your house?" Remembering what happened earlier, I had to tease her about it.

"Get in," Was all she said as she got into the car.

I smiled as I got in.

We arrived at her house. I followed her in.

"Henry I'm back." Regina called.

He came running down the stairs.

"What is she doing here?" He said looking at me.

My heart broke. I kept telling myself this wasn't him.

"Henry, are you thirsty?" Regina asked him. This was probable the best way to give him the purple liquid.

He followed her into the kitchen. "Yeah, Can you get rid of her? She isn't my mum, she never will be." He said as Regina gave him his drink which contained the purple liquid, he didn't seem to realise as he began to drink it. I walked into the room and we both watched him drink it. I hope it works.

After he drank it all, he fell to the floor. I ran towards me, "Henry," I cried. We kneeled down at his side.

"What's happened to him?" I asked Regina not taking my eyes off him.

Regina got her phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Seconds later she was shouting down the phone, "Gold what is in this potion?"

Shortly followed by, "He has just collapsed on the floor."

Then followed by, "Are you sure he will wake up?"

Then she hung up.

"He's fine. He should wake up in half an hour" She said looking down at him.

"What if he doesn't?" I cried.

"He will," She said sounding confident.

I got up. "I'm going to kill him." With that I began walking towards the front door.

"Emma wait," She came running after me.

"Stay with him, let me know if he wakes."

"Stop, He will wake up. Gold said that this is just a side effect."

"Why didn't he tell us then?" I raised my voice. I was annoyed.

"Because you wouldn't allow him to drink it."

"So you knew this would happen." My frustration growing.

She grabbed my arm, "No I didn't. Listen to me. He will wake up."

"So what do we do now? Just wait?" I asked her as I started walking back into the kitchen.

"That's all we can do, yes." She sounded how I felt, hopeless.

I kneeled down towards him again and tucked his hair behind his ear. I just wanted him to wake up. I looked up behind me. She was gone.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait. I've been busy. **

**Thanks for reading please leave a review :)**


End file.
